


Oblivious

by Faded_BlueEyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Flirting, Ghost Hunters, GhostHunter!Eren, Halloween, Levi Has No Idea How To Flirt, M/M, Sassy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teasing, demon!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faded_BlueEyes/pseuds/Faded_BlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghost-hunting is not the easiest of professions, Eren realizes. Especially when you're being followed around by a sarcastic demon who loves to provide commentary on everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

“Don't walk away from me.” 

“Stop following me!” Eren hissed into the air, receiving an outraged look from a woman passing by as she realised there was nobody else around and Eren must have been talking to himself. He rolled his eyes as he quickened his step. “So now you're making me look crazy.” He sighed under his breath. 

He could feel the demon's presence, but he was clearly not corporeal right now since nobody else was able to spot him. “Tsk, Eren,” The demon tutted behind him, a teasing note to his voice. “Did it ever occur to you that you might be crazy?” 

Eren rolled his eyes, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking slightly faster, as if that would take him further away from the annoying presence. “Of course I'm not crazy.” He snapped in return. 

Usually, it was easy to ignore the demon's presence. He had Mikasa by his side and no matter what annoying comment was thrown his way, Eren managed to ignore it and get on with the job he had to do. However, Mikasa was currently in bed with a raging temperature and Armin had thoroughly spoken out against her leaving. What Armin said was intrinsically right. 

The demon hummed low, stepping up closer and Eren felt the warm air that became comforting to some extent; especially in this weather, with the cold October wind blowing harshly. “What's the problem today, anyway?” The demon murmured. 

“Why do you keep following me around?” Eren barked out in response. “Like, don't you have some souls to torture or deals to make or something?” 

The demon raised an eyebrow and sneered. “You watch too much TV. It's destroying any brain cells that you have left.” He commented, copying Eren's posture and shoving his hands into his own jeans. “Perhaps I enjoy your company.” 

“I doubt it.” Eren sneered, referring to the continuous teasing and annoying commenting. He turned his head slightly to check what the demon was wearing this time around; it seemed he had been trying to find what suited him best over the past few days, and the one day he showed up in a dress was a day Eren would silently treasure. 

Today, however, he was wearing black jeans with a grey shirt and a black jumper; a style that reminded Eren slightly too much of his own. He also didn't miss the small brown horns sticking out of the demon's silky black hair and the thin, red tail swaying right and left as he walked, sometimes curling and flipping when he was being particularly annoying. There was nobody around; he wouldn't have risked exposure otherwise. 

“It's either a ghost or simply nothing.” Eren shrugged in reply to the previous question. “It would make sense. It's Halloween, after all.” He looked around the empty street, houses lit up with Halloween decorations ranging from the typical spider webs and pumpkins to some kind of weird skeleton memes or signs referring to something called the 'skeleton war.' In an hour or so, kids would fill those streets in a deadly hunt for candy. 

The demon sneered. “You're so oblivious.” He murmured. 

Eren frowned and turned to look at him. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” He snapped. But the demon was gone, vanished into the air and Eren quickly understood why; a group of kids had rounded the corner, clearly early for the celebration. 

Eren had reached the house he was directed to and knocked on the door. The house was well decorated in Halloween decorations, with two pumpkins out front (one cut out very badly, while the other was cut perfectly) and multiple skulls, zombies and vampires in the windows. 

“Eren, right?” He turned his gaze towards the open door where a guy with black hair greeted him, a warm smile on his face. The current lighting brought out the freckles on his cheeks and his eyes looked a welcoming gold. 

“That's me.” He agreed. “Nice to meet you -” 

“Marco.” The guy introduced himself and invited Eren in. Eren stepped in and slowly looked around the house, scanning for anything suspicious. “Jean! He's here!” Marco called out to somebody else in the house while Eren tried to look as comfortable as he could. He wasn't good with new people; perhaps that's what made him and Mikasa so similar. “Come in.” Marco invited him further into the house. 

“You didn't tell me you called a kid.” Another guy stepped into the room, hair shorter down the sides and back with a sharp, arrogant look in his eyes as he measured up Eren. 

“I'm not a kid.” Eren snapped in return. 

“Jean, behave.” Marco scolded. “Right. That's Jean. We're going to be leaving so we're leaving the issue with you.” Marco smiled at him lightly and Eren raised an eyebrow. 

“Are you sure there is an issue?” He made sure. 

Marco's eyes widened for a moment. “Yes! I've read over everything it said on your website and everything seems to be happening!” He spoke dramatically while Jean rolled his eyes. 

“Marco is a bit superstitious.” Jean spoke up in exchange. “Look, kid -” 

“I'm not a kid.” Eren almost growled. He was twenty-three for god's sake! So he had large eyes and plump lips which probably gave him that childish look, but his muscles were developed and he was tall for his build anyway! 

“Anyway,” Jean started again. “You'll get paid and I really don't care what the hell it is that you do. If you find something ridiculous like a ghost, great. If you don't, I couldn't care less as long as that one is satisfied.” He motioned his head to Marco who rolled his eyes. “So don't screw this up.” 

“Jean!” Marco scolded again, shoving at Jean's shoulder with an embarrassed pout. “Anyway, Eren,” He turned to Eren with a smile again. “When you get the ghost, call me. You have my number, right?” 

“Right.” Eren murmured. Marco was way too excited for this. 

“Great.” Marco grinned, grabbing Jean's arm. “Let's get going.” He smiled again and kissed Jean's cheek before walking down the hall. Eren gave Jean an entertained look, to which he received a glare and then Jean was obediently following Marco down the hall until Eren heard the front door bang shut. 

“Talk about opposites attract.” Eren jumped as the demon appeared next to him, arms crossed over his chest and an innocent smile on his lips. 

“You need to stop doing that.” Eren murmured, taking his bag off and beginning to take out equipment. He looked around the room slowly. There didn't seem to be anything wrong as of yet. “If you're gonna sit around here and annoy me, you might as well help, Levi.” The demon's name rolled off his tongue fluently and he thought he heard the demon purr for a moment. 

“Help?” Levi sneered, sitting back on one of the black leather couches in the living room. He wiggled around in the space for a moment before crossing one leg over the other and leaning back. “Expensive leather. Not bad.” 

Eren sat down on the soft carpet, bringing out one by one the pieces of equipment and placing them in front of him. He sat cross-legged with a compass, a thermometer and an EMF detector. He then took a large breath in and closed his eyes. 

“Are you hunting a ghost or summoning up the will to have a shit?”

Eren opened his eyes and looked at Levi with an annoyed glare. “Shut up.” 

“Rude.” Levi commented with a shrug before slowly looking around the room. “I always did like the gays. They have a good sense of style.” He commented again before his eyes widened slightly. “Remember that last house with a ghost? Their decoration was a fucking train wreck. I mean, who the hell has themed upholstery? And how many pillows can you fit on one damn couch? Like, at some point it stops being a couch and starts being a gigantic trash h-” 

“Levi!” Eren snapped again, opening his eyes. “Shut up. I need to focus.” He closed his eyes again, trying to detect any kind of surge in energy. He was, what they called, a medium. Ever since he was little, he found himself seeing things that others didn't. Fairies in between bushes, gnomes running around the yard, dogs with two heads that were definitely not dogs and well, beings like Levi. 

“Eren,” Levi spoke up again, to which he received a glare in return. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, dramatically looking away and leaning back into the couch. 

Sure, Levi was annoying but Eren would be lying if he said that his presence wasn't comforting. Hunting ghosts was no easy task and sometimes it got brutal, with an example being that of a poltergeist, so having company helped. He still had no clue what made Levi be around him. He had showed up one day, insulted Eren's messy haircut and then didn't leave. Mikasa found Eren talking to himself and thought he was crazy before realising it was normal for him. Levi only showed up when he was alone with Eren and Eren silently wondered whether the demon was around all the time, like when he was showering, too. When asked why he showed up, Levi would shrug and say that he had nothing better to do. Eren doubted it. 

“I can't feel anything.” Eren spoke up after a moment, opening his eyes. 

“That's cause there is nothing here, dumbass.” Levi rolled his eyes. “I was trying tell you before, but apparently being a dick is in your genes so you don't have time to listen.” 

“That's ironic.” Eren commented. “You can't call other people names when you're such a giant douche yourself.” He pointed out. 

Levi faked an offended face. “Oh, no, the kid insulted me.” He cried dramatically. “Whatever will I do with my life now?” 

“I'm not a kid.” Eren snapped. 

Something sparkled in Levi's eyes and then he was gone from the couch. Eren frowned and looked around, but it was a mere second before Levi appeared right in front of him, his face mere millimetres away. The shock was too much and Eren froze. 

Levi scanned over his face slowly, those stormy grey orbs rolling over all of Eren's features lazily starting with the messy mop of a hair, down to the large, bright eyes, the small, rounded nose and down to the pink, plump lips currently pursed in a straight line. Levi shrugged slightly. “Could have fooled me.” He purred, his pupils turning to slits with a blink of an eye. 

Levi then stood up and looked around slowly. He pursed his lips to the side and stepped back, his tail curling and swaying in the air. “Damn.” He murmured under his breath. 

“What?” Eren scrambled to his feet right after him. It was then that the EMF detector went off on a full scale, beeping loudly and turning red. Eren's eyes flashed to the thermometer and his eyes widened at the sudden temperature drop. 

Levi flashed out again, showing up at the couch once again, back to his relaxed position. “Good luck.” 

“What the hell is that-” Eren's eyes widened as the light flickered numerously and a bang sounded somewhere in the house. He reached to his bag, grabbing the small bunch of sage and a lighter. 

Levi sucked on his teeth. “I wouldn't do that.” 

But Eren already lit up the plant and let the smell of it waft through the room. The light paused in its flickering and Eren shot Levi a victorious smirk. 

But then a lamp from the corner of the room hovered in the air for a moment and Eren watched the movement carefully. As if on command, the lamp flew towards him and he dodged to the side just in time before it could hit him. “That one would have hurt.” Levi commented. “You would have been getting glass shards out of that mop you call hair for weeks.” 

Dropping the sage, he realised further help would be needed. He grabbed the container with salt and stepped over to one corner of the room, dropping a pile of salt there before he did the same with the other corner and then the other corner. “You probably shouldn't do that either.” Levi commented simply. 

Eren dropped the pile of salt in the last corner and turned back to look at him. “And you're an expert since when?”

One of the tables vibrated slightly and the light flickered again. “Well, you've trapped the spirit in the room.” Levi pointed out simply as the table vibrated again, moving along the ground slightly. 

“Good.” Eren took a handful of salt and let it sprinkle over the ground while he murmured, “Father in Heaven, please rebuke this spirit of anger.” Before repeating the same thing in Latin and then doing that all over again. 

“I will never understand human's fascination with God.” Levi commented with a shrug. Levi looked around the room slowly as the table began vibrate more, now joined by the chairs and drawers. The living room was co-joined with the kitchen and he watched the pans shake as another huge bang echoed throughout the house. “This one's an angry fucker.” 

The book shelf shook and before Eren could realise it, books began flying off one by one towards his direction. He dodged the first few and then stepped back and it stopped, the light still flickering. He continued murmuring the words. 

“No need to throw books.” Levi murmured into the air. “What a waste.” He tutted. 

Seeing this wasn't working, Eren walked over to his bag and took out a small pouch with ingredients already mixed in. The idea was to place it at all four sides of the house, or in this case, room, since he had the spirit trapped. 

“Oh, you don't wanna do that.” Levi murmured as Eren found a suitable place to put down one of the pouches. Eren rolled his eyes and walked over to another side of the room, kicking at the soft part of the wall and hoping a dent would show. When it did, he stuffed the second pouch in there. 

And that's when everything happened. 

The bookshelf vibrated again, harder this time, lights flickering in all electric objects. The TV switched on, a droning note as no programme was on. The books began flying off the shelves again, faster now, with more strength behind each push.

Eren dodged one of them, then another one but then he miscalculated as a book flew low and hit him right where it hurt. He almost whimpered, his hands flying to his crotch as Levi's eyes widened. “That is a foul!” He exclaimed. “That was below the belt!” He shook his head, an impish grin lighting up his face. “I call for judge's opinion.” 

“Shut the hell up!” Eren tried to yell back, but his voice came out high and almost a whimper which made Levi chuckle further. “Why don't you get off your ass and help me instead?” He snapped, dodging behind the other couch and hiding from the incoming books. How many books did these people have?! 

Eren stood up and threw himself behind the couch Levi was sitting on. Levi lazily slapped at the books that came anywhere near to hitting him. Seeing that the shelf was out of books, Eren stood up and walked over to the third side, finding a nice place to put the pouch into. One more; this usually worked. 

“Um, Eren?” 

He turned and his eyes widened as the whole bookshelf vibrated and hovered above ground. He threw himself to the ground at the last minute, dodging the deadly hit to the head that the bookshelf would have dealt. 

“That was a close one.” Levi commented. 

“I don't need you sitting there, giving me a commentary of me getting my ass handed on a stick.” Eren growled, getting off the floor and walking over to the kitchen side of the room. He found a nice place to put the pouch and he did, smiling as he turned around. “Saint Michael the Archangel, defend us in battle. Be our protection against the wickedness and snares of the devil. And do thou, O Prince of the Heavenly Hosts, thrust into Hell all the evil spirits who prowl through the world seeking the ruin of souls. Amen.” He finished and looked around the room that has suddenly became quiet. He turned to Levi with a smirk, “I told you. I'm a professional.” 

Levi simply nodded once, a small smile twisting at his lips. His tail curled and swayed in the air playfully. 

Eren turned around, and then stumbled back as he was faced with a figure; a mangled face and painful expression, the ghost stared back at him curiously, giving off a dark glow which made the room become dark. 

“Sorry? Did you say professional?” Levi echoed. 

The ghost attacked then and Eren was quick enough to reach into his belt and take out the iron blade, swinging it at the ghost as it hissed and disappeared into the air again. The vibrations began again and he pulled on his hair, not understanding why the hell didn't it work. 

“You should probably duck.” Levi commented. “Looks like it found the knife drawer.” 

Eren dropped low to the ground, the first knife just about missing him as it flew his direction and the other skimming the skin on his cheek. He felt the blood trickle down the length of his cheek and quickly wiped it before crawling away from the kitchen area and heading for his bag. 

The nearest table shook and flew right into the air, heading for Eren. He rolled just in time to dodge it, though he almost felt the impact the wooden table had with the floor. 

Levi sighed deeply and stood up, rolling his eyes. “Alright, that's enough.” He announced. The light flickering continued and so did the vibrations and Eren was already looking through the bag to find any other help. No matter how much he claimed to be a professional, the truth was, he was far from it. 

Levi frowned then, pursing his lips with distaste as he stepped to the middle of the room, his tail swaying side to side like a predator stalking a prey. Eren watched for a moment as Levi stretched, muscles flexing under his clothes as his pupils turned to slits again, like a snake. Eren narrowed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating; there was a certain aura coming off Levi, a red light of sorts which changed the temperature in the room into a warm one. 

“I said,” Levi started again, his fists clenching at his sides as he slowly scanned the room. He then twisted around, his hand coming up to grip at the empty air. Once his fingers clenched over the air, a figure appeared, the very same spirit that had attacked Eren. Levi held it up by its throat, his nails lengthening into black claws. “Enough.” He growled, sharpened teeth bared as the word left his mouth as a command. 

The spirit seemed to freeze for a moment and then vanished into thin air. Levi straightened, dusted at the sleeve of his jumper and turned towards Eren. “No supernatural being comes out during Halloween, dumbass.” He commented. “I was trying to notify you earlier, but you were too big-headed to listen.” 

Eren scrambled to his feet. “What the fuck, Levi?!” He yelled. “Couldn't you have done that before?” He exclaimed, eyes wide. He had never seen Levi in action before. “And that's clearly bullshit, since there was one here a second ago.” He snapped again. 

Levi rolled his eyes. “That's because it followed me.” He stated with a shrug. “Some supernatural beings are drawn towards a demonic aura.” He shrugged like it was nothing. “That's why there was nothing here at the beginning.” 

“And you chose to notify me of this now?” Eren yelled again. “You've sat there and watched as it trashed the house and almost killed me and you did nothing!” 

Levi seemed to pause for a moment before he vanished in thin air. He appeared before Eren a moment later, because clearly walking was too mainstream, and narrowed his eyes. “You're bleeding.” He murmured, his hand slowly coming up. 

Eren remained still, curious to where this was going. Levi's hand hesitantly touched his cheek and he felt a warmth spread over the area. Bringing his own hand up, he dabbed at the previous injury and found no blood upon his fingers. Levi had somehow made the cut disappear. 

“We're even.” Levi murmured simply, taking a step back. 

Eren grabbed his arm before he could. “Why are you here, Levi?” He whispered. 

Levi seemed to hesitate then, looking down to the ground as he tensed. He mumbled something under his breath. 

“I didn't catch any of that.” Eren breathed with a chuckle. 

“I wanted to get your attention, okay.” Levi murmured louder, his gaze still on the ground. Eren thought he saw a blush forming on the demon's cheeks. Levi's tail continued swaying and curling with anticipation. 

“You following me around and almost getting me killed was you trying to flirt with me?” Eren made sure that this was what Levi meant. 

Levi shrugged slightly. “Not many people are able to see me and not freak out.” He pointed out. “And it gets pretty lonely being alone all the time...”

Eren shook his head and chuckled, a grin lighting up his lips. “You're fucking insane.” He commented. 

Levi looked up at him then, a glare shot his way. “Says the person who hunts ghosts for a living.” He sneered. “Listen, Eren, I -” He stopped as Eren leaned down and pressed their lips together. He felt a warm wave go through his body as Levi kissed him back, leaning up slightly to press them closer together. Levi's hand came up and ran through his hair, messing it up further as his fingers brushed through the locks. 

Eren stepped closer, his arms wrapping around Levi to press their bodies flush against each other. Levi's tail came up, wrapping around Eren's waist tightly, spreading heat over Eren's whole body. 

“Well, I must be fucking crazy.” Eren breathed when they pulled away. “You have a tail, for god's sake!” He laughed, looking down at said tail. 

The end of his tail poked Eren in this side. “Don't pretend you don't like it.” Levi shrugged simply. 

Eren grinned. “It's kinda cute.” He pointed out. 

Levi grinned, pointed teeth on display as he pulled Eren down and kissed him again. “Good.” He muttered against his lips. Levi pulled away and smirked, taking a step back from Eren. “You should probably get to cleaning all this up a little bit.” 

Eren frowned. “Wait. Wha -” 

The door at the end of the hallway banged and Levi vanished, his chuckle echoing in the air as Eren turned towards the doorway like an animal caught in the headlights. 

“Eren, did you -” Marco stopped in the middle of his sentence as he walked into the room and his eyes widened, a grin splitting his lips. “I told you, Jean! I told you!” 

Jean wasn't far behind him. “What the fuck happened here?!” 

Eren sighed, his shoulders slouching as he tried looking for an explanation. All that came out was a quiet, “Fuck you, Levi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this actually stemmed from a Tumblr post that I saw but now I lost it. I hope you enjoyed the little Halloween-themed one shot because I am hopeless at humour. Reading over this, I'm just now realising how bad it truly is.  
> I have no idea how to get rid of a ghost or whatever, but I did research and the only research that comes up is related to Supernatural. So this was put together with my obsessive knowledge of Supernatural and trying to put a twist on things.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> [Tumblr](http://surveycorpscastiel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
